Phantom Rose
by DementedDollGrace
Summary: A lost Neko Demon Princess returns to defeat the witch of death Saito Himea
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Phantom Rose

"_May all those who touch the cursed blade be blessed, for if you are not the chosen wielder you will be destroyed by the blades power."_

_-Cecilia Phantom_

DementedDollGrace Original Story

Warning: minor violence in later chapters, also this is one of my own stories it is one I love a lot so reviews would be nice and I would love some tips ^^.

Chapter 1

Hidden deep in a old dark castle covered in black rose vines, lies a magical black katana. Foretold in many stories it has the ability to change its form into any weapon the user wants. Only one person is able to wield such a mighty magical tool. The queen of the dark old castle was able to wield the black katana named the Deadly Rose, alas she fell in the battle with Saito Himea the witch of death. The king though…went insane after the death of his wife and son, both lost to the Witch of death. Darkness covers the kingdom ever since that day.

~flashback~

Inside a grand dark castle a young girl is playing with a doll, her hair straight, black, and silky with braided side bangs. The girl is Princess Grace Rosalie Phantom, a young Neko with tiny black angel wings. Her mother walks in smiling "Grace sweetie, come here." Grace runs over and clings to her mother's waist. "Momma can we go play in the garden, please." Her mother smiles and picks Grace up " of course sweetie, just dont tell your father or brother, ok?" "Ok" Grace says with a big smile. "That's my girl." They walk to the back garden and start picking a bouquet of wild flowers from the large patch. "Look momma I found a blue rose, it's so pretty." Reaching for the rose, grace's hand gets cut by a thorn " ow momma, it hurts . I don't like blood momma." Cecilia ,her mother lightly grabs her hand and pulls out a cloth to wipe away the blood. "It's okay sweetie, momma is here for you."

~end flashback~

Grace is standing in front of two graves, her mother and her brother were killed by a witch, leaving grace all alone in the world since her father abandoned her soon after. Grace slowly stands up after placing roses on the graves (her families chest has roses on it :3), when she turns around a small cat demon called a cait sith was sitting on the stone in front of her. "Quite a tragedy my dear sweet princess." it said getting closer. "hush lila….now is not the time, let's just go, I don't wanna stay any longer." Lila jumps on Grace's shoulder while she is walking towards her old friend Al-mi'raj, her large sword in the ground next to her, staring at storm clouds she speaks "we should get a move on soon, before the storm hits." She picks her sword up and rests it on her back and starts to walk towards the dark forest. Grace picks up her katana and parasol and follows Al-mi'raj into the forest, soon after entering it starts to rain "just great I hate getting wet" whines Al-mi'raj, "don't whine Almi, u can share my parasol with me to avoid the rain if you desire staying dry." Keeping a calm attitude grace stands next to Al-mi'raj and opens the parasol . "careful grace, being too kind hearted can lead to problems later, people may use you for evil purposes." Grace stopped walking and looked up at the sky, her eyes dulled " I was already used by Saito Himea nothing could be worse then being used by a murderous witch like her." Al-mi'raj went silent for a moment " I am sorry grace I didn't mean to bring back harsh memories like that."

"_Mothers smile was so sweet and calming, it was as if the pain went away just from her caring smile." _Grace smiles at the thought of her mother smiling _"She was always so caring, why did she let that witch kill her.." _ Tears start to slide down Grace's cheeks, her vision gets blurred from the tears "Why did mom protect me from that witch, she didn't need to give her life for me, it's not fair." Without her noticing Almi's presence, Almi hugs Grace tight "You don't have to cry Grace, she did it out of love for you. "my mother gave her life to save me from Saito Himea, I will kill that witch, then this world will be safe and peaceful again. I swear I will bring her down, she stole what was precious to me and now she must pay." Anger and pain took over Grace like a disease, slowly losing herself she accidentally kills a young raccoon. Horrified with what she had done she sits down next to it and cries. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I'm sorry.."

"_Those memories…give me hope. Trapped in this crystal prison, devoid of light and life, I still fight against Saito Himea. That cursed witch of death managed to trap me in a spell and took Almi's memories away. When I escape this prison her suffering will be double, when I find that witch…" _Deep in Grace's old home, she lies trapped in a black crystal. Her beloved rose plants turned into chains to bind the spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Princess Awakens, Almi regains her memories

Well here it is guys chapter 2 finally

Surrounded by darkness I wait, I wait for someone to break the spell that traps me. How long has it been, a year, two? I don't know anymore, I have forgotten to keep track. Grace thinks to herself in complete darkness, her hope dwindling more everyday she is trapped. The sky darkened as the clouds formed together, the wind picked up rapidly as if a hurricane was coming. The rain started to hit the ground in a fury as if the gods themselves were cursing the world below them. The thunder rumbling the earth like a earthquake and the lightning striking the world in a white dazzling flame. Almi stands in front of the black crystal prison ,drenched from the rain. "I hate the rain, and i hate being wet. Where am i anyway? Wait a minute." She stares deep in the crystal prison and spots a girl trapped inside. *"Who is she? Why is she trapped like that? She is so pretty."* Almi still staring does not notice a shadow forming behind her. The shadow forms into a small cat shape and a wide grin is on its face, its horns sharp and its twin tails forked like a devils tail. It slowly creeps closer to Almi who is still unaware of the situation. Its grin wicked like a deranged man. Its mind clouded with demented, insane thoughts, it jumps on a pillar behind Almi, its glowing red eyes locked on the back of Almi's head. Almi finally snaps back to reality right as the shadow cat pounced towards her. Almi successfully dodges the cats wild pounce, the cat after missing turns to face Almi, barring its sharp jagged teeth at Almi. "W-What is that thing? It looks like some sort of demon. W-Why is a shadow demon here?!" Almi backs away till she hits the pillar the shadow demon once stood on. "N-No where for me to run to now." Almi looks at the shadow in complete fear. The cat jumped on her lap and looked into her eyes as if it was looking into her very soul. Its eyes that were red moments ago turned into a peaceful blue color, its horns were small and only slightly pointed and its twil tails were as forked as they were before. They stared at each other for what would seem to be hours but it was only Almis surprise the shadow demon started to speak. "Almi? Almi is that you? Its been so long since i have seen you." The cat became solid, it wasnt a shadow demon, it was a Cait Sith. "W-Who are you? How do you know my nickname?" Almi asks while stuttering. The cat looks shocked. "Y-You dont remember me Almi? Its me Lila LIlith, the servent of Princess Grace Rosalie Phantom, who has been your best friend since you were only 5 years old. The cat, now known as Lila Lilith said while still looking shocked at Almis ignorance. "if you forgot about me as well as your best friend, you may have also forgotten what happened here 9 years ago." Shall i tell you the whole story or would you like a abridged version to save time? Lila asked Almi. "Please tell me everything Lila, I must know what i have forgotten and hope i can remember is myself." Almi speaks with a serious yet ridgedtone. "Very well Almi, I will tell you about the ordeal from 9 years ago that caused King Phantom to be ostracized from his own kingdom of Phantosmina Rosen and trapped our dear princess in this crystal prison." Almi made her self comfortable for she knew this was going to be a long story, soon Lila continued to speak. "The kingdom of Phantosmina Rosen was a peaceful kingdom, blessed with great harvests, great health, and peace. The crops seemed to accumulate every year, the people who cared for the crops, the ones known as farmers, were eratic and ludicrous to other kingdoms. Treated as equals to the nobel familys, many say they should be called recluse, people who live away from the towns. Even though The king abstained from entailing the farmers in problems of territory and war, they still were involved at some point. Many nobels had to be incarcerated for spouting things like "Farmers are not our equals" or they tried to entail them in fights that had nothing to do with them. The queen, Queen Cecilia was kind and beautiful, she tried many times to talk the king, her husband, out of incarcerating these men. Even though all of this occurred, the kingdom was still peaceful within its walls, protected from the dangers of other kingdoms." Lila's eyes started to dull as if she was dying and she continued. "One day though after the sun had set and the moon and stars were visible high in the sky. A witch entered the kingdom walls without the guards knowing, she easily slipped through the town as if she was invincible, maybe she was, but as she neared the castle i started to sense her wicked presence, so close to where young Princess Grace, who was now 7 years old at this time, was sleeping. The witch slipped into the kitchen which is below the princess' room, as she made her way through the castle unnoticed by all except me and the queen, she entered the prince's room while he was sound asleep, i was hiding in the shadowed corner so she wouldnt notice me watching, she raised a poison tipped dagger above the young prince's small torso and struck like lightning, plunging it deep into the prince's heart, killing him instantly. The blood flowed down the sheets like rivers, dripping on to the floor making small puddles around the bed. The prince, Prince Aaron, was only 9 years old at the time. The king and queen rushed into the room only to see their only son dead and the witch standing above him with a bloody dagger in her hands, which are now slightly bloody.

They stared at the witch with shock and anger, the queen, who was a talented swordswoman, unsheathed her katana from her side. She lunged at the witch with speed and precise movements. The sound of blades hitting filled the room, the king was unable to keep track of his wife or the witch, the speed was unbelievable. Cecilia the queen managaed to cut the witch's cheek. Blood drips to the floor from the small deep cut, the witch wipes the blood away and starts to chant a spell. "minik mino chu, bind her arms my servants of the dark." Dark shadows started to come out of the walls and wrap around the queen, cutting off all movements. The witch smirked but soon her smirk vanished when she heard the queen chanting some sort of spell. "chumeh chu lolli, heavenly sky arrow strike this witch down with your dazzling light, send her back to where she came from." A large magic circle appeared on the floor below the witch, a arrow shaped beam of light strikes through the witch, a flash of light momentarily blinds all in the room. When everyone regained their vision, they gasped in shock for the witch was untouched. The queens most powerful magical spell had no affect on this witch.


End file.
